


Out of Trouble

by Tricksterburd



Series: Growing Up [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Father son bonding time, Fulffy, Gen, It'll rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterburd/pseuds/Tricksterburd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit, like any five year old, had very little hand-eye coordination. He was just trying to help, Peter could understand that. But it broke his heart watching Rabbit’s fingers get caught and bent in gears and pinchers. FLUFFY! No angst this time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Alright all! Work fluff, because I said I would.
> 
> Takes place in the “Little Family” world, but not connected to that storyline. Fits in the overall universe though. Will be on AO3 soon in a series.
> 
> Edited 8/31/12. Wow, you guys REALLY get to see how badly I spell without spell-check in these!

Rabbit loved watching Pappy build. While he didn’t understand the schematics of what would soon be his younger brother, it was enjoyable to sit on a stool and watch him being made.

Peter let him watch, hoping that one day Rabbit would be able to help him design and build his own upgrades as he grew. You couldn’t stay in the same toddler body forever. It was endearing, letting Rabbit spectate and even ask questions. Bonding time between father and son. It was when Rabbit tried to get hands on that there were issues.

Rabbit, like any five year old, had very little hand-eye coordination. He was just trying to help, Peter could understand that. But it broke his heart watching Rabbit’s fingers get caught and bent in gears and pinchers, the young robot crying thick black oil tears in pain when his spindly copper and brass fingers were crushed. Why Walter thought a tear duct that did more than lubricate the optic shutters would be a good idea he never could explain. So Peter gave Rabbit something else to pour his energy into.

“This is a hammer. Now watch your fingers, that’s right keep them back. Now be careful with this part. Hold the nail, and tap it lightly with the hammer. Good good!”

Carpentry was useful for anyone to know. Rabbit adored his wooden toys, but they would often break from the robot not yet understanding how very strong he was. The idea was that if Rabbit could repair his own toys he’d slowly learn how much they could take.

Rabbit quickly proclaimed it the funnest thing he’d ever done. As the robot was only two months old, Peter didn’t doubt that statement in the slightest. Now that Rabbit was occupied, he could return to work on his sibling; a robot made of steel, iron, and aluminum, with a spine much like that of a train’s smoke stack.

Two days later, Peter was interrupted by Rabbit tugging on his smock, looking very proud of himself indeed.

“Yes Rabbit?”

“Look what I made Pappy!” Held aloft was a wooden horse. Rabbit loved horses, and had three toy ones already. Now, here was another one; roughly cut from a piece of wood it had two long wings on its back that were connected to the wheels on its feet. As it was rolled the wings would flap. And on its head was a whittled spiral horn. Rabbit, it seemed, REALLY liked carpentry.

“A pegicorn!”

“What?”

“A pegicorn, Rabbit. A horse with a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings. And it’s very well made too! Did you do this, all by yourself?” Rabbit nodded, beaming. “Well, I think you should paint it too. What color would you like?”

“Can I get g-gold?”

“You most certainly can! What an imaginative, clever boy you are!”

And to this day, even hundreds of years later, that wooden toy was proudly weathered and worn, still working and still played with, displayed in Rabbit’s room.


End file.
